Riding mowers for golf courses and athletic fields may have two rows of cutting units mounted to the chassis. Each cutting unit may cut a swath twenty or more inches in width so that multiple cutting units may cut grass in a path several feet or more in width. Examples of these riding mowers include lightweight fairway mowers available from Deere and Company of Moline, Ill.
These riding mowers may include a chassis with two driven wheels at or near the front end of the chassis, and two steered wheels at or near the back end of the chassis. An operator platform may be positioned near the front of the chassis, generally over the two front wheels. An internal combustion engine or other power supply may be positioned behind the operator platform. Arms may extend laterally from the chassis to support the cutting units.
Each cutting unit may be a cutting reel or rotary blade. Two or three cutting units may be positioned side by side in each of the two rows. The first or front row of cutting units may be positioned at or near the front of the chassis, in front of the front wheels and operator platform, so that the cutting units may be visible to the operator during mowing. The second or back row of cutting units may be positioned behind the front wheels, aligned laterally with the gaps between cutting units in the first or front row.
At least one of the cutting units may be completely or primarily underneath the operator platform and/or power supply. As a result, operating components on that cutting unit may not be visible when mowing, or visibility may be restricted or limited. For example, a cutting unit centrally mounted under the operator platform and/or power supply may not be visible while mowing. Similarly, the inboard ends of two cutting units in the second or back row may not be visible. A riding mower is needed having all cutting units visible to the operator when mowing.
Service access to cutting units that are partially or completely under the operator platform and/or power supply also may be difficult and/or restricted. Cutting units under the operator platform and/or power supply must be disconnected and pulled out from under the chassis to perform regular service including sharpening blades, adjusting reel-to-bedknife clearance, lubricating, etc. A riding mower is needed that will simplify and reduce the difficulty and time to access cutting units for service.
One or more cutting units mounted to these riding mowers may be designed to pivot and turn about a generally vertical axis when the riding mower turns. For example, pivoting mechanisms may provide the capability for each cutting unit to pivot several degrees or more on a vertical axis when the riding mower turns. This capability can add significant costs to the design and/or manufacture of the riding mower. The pivoting capability may help prevent or reduce the tendency of a cutting unit and/or its supporting wheels or casters to drag and/or scuff the turf when turning a corner. Non-pivoting cutting units positioned further in front of or behind the front axle may have a greater tendency to drag and/or scuff the turf. For example, non-pivoting cutting units positioned more than about 18 inches in front of or behind the front axle may have a greater tendency to drag and/or scuff the turf. (The distance to the front drive axle may be measured from the back end of cutting units in front of the front axle, and measured from the front end of cutting units behind the front axle.) A riding mower is needed having non-pivoting cutting units that do not drag and/or scuff the turf when cornering.
Riding mowers with two rows of cutting units may have difficulty climbing steep grades. For example, these riding mowers may lack sufficient weight over the front drive wheels. All-wheel drive systems may be employed to improve the traction, but are significantly more expensive and may increase the complexity and maintenance requirements, when compared to two-wheel drives. Additionally, all-wheel drive systems may have a tendency to tear up turf when making tight turns. A riding mower is needed with improved climbing capabilities without requiring all-wheel drive.
Riding mowers may be limited to cutting units having widths of about 25 inches or less. For example, riding mowers may lack adequate horsepower to pull wider cutting units, especially up steep grades. Or riding mowers may lack sufficient ground clearance to carry wider cutting units in the transport mode, and/or may have excessive width when carrying the wider cutting units. A riding mower is needed for cutting units greater than about 25 inches in width.